


The Desperate Little Nerd

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dd/lb, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Marcel exists instead of harry, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, baby Marcel, louis isn't famous, no full pants wetting, shy bladder, shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Marcel is desperate at work but his shy bladder won't let him go. His boyfriend, Louis, has to try to help him before he wets himself.





	The Desperate Little Nerd

Marcel rushes down the halls, gripping his crotch and whimpering. He definitely waited too long to take a bathroom break. This isn't the first time and probably won't be the last time this has happened. He's leaking uncontrollably, piss constantly dribbling out of him no matter how hard he tries to keep it in. He finally reaches the bathroom but stops when he sees quite a few of his coworkers already in the bathroom. Oh no. Marcel walks to a stall slowly. It's painful but he's too embarrassed to rush into a stall. He shuts the door and locks it behind him. He whimpers and squeezes his thighs together, nearly losing control at the sight of the toilet. He gingerly walks over to it, he carefully unbuttons and unzips his pants with one hand and pushes them down a bit. He pulls his dribbling cock out and aims it at the toilet. He cringes when he tries to go but nothing comes out. Curse his shy bladder.

He knows if he tries to leave, he'll piss his pants the minute he's alone. He stares down at his bulging bladder. He's so full. He had way to much tea to drink before having to sit through a meeting. He thought it'd never end. He gently puts his hand over the hot ball of piss and starts to rub gently. Only a little dribble comes out. He cringes at the sound of his piss hitting the water in the toilet bowl. He pushes down a bit, hoping to cause some more to come out. He ends up doubling over, whimpering in pain and cradling his lower abdomen. He stands up properly. He continues to gently rub his hand over his bladder. A bit more dribbles out and he winces when the small stream stops. He blames high school for why he has a fear of pissing in public bathrooms. He was bullied badly in school. On more than one occasion, he'd rush into the bathroom desperate and his bullies would be waiting for him. They beat him up which would cause him to lose control over his bladder and wet himself. They would also throw him to the floor and straight up step on his poor full bladder. It was humiliating.

He knows it's an unrealistic fear now. No one is listening to him pissing and no one is going to beat him up. It's just so hard for him to get it out of his mind. He squirms as he rubs his swollen bladder. He has to go so bad. It hurts so bad. He's waited all day because he knew this would happen if he tried to go. He continues to rub his bladder. He wishes his boyfriend Louis was here. He usually is able to get him to calm down enough to piss. He bites his lip and pulls out his phone. He takes a picture of his swollen bladder and his cock in his hand over the toilet bowl and texts it to Louis. He knows he has a thing for stuff like this. "I need to go so bad but there's so many people in the bathroom, Lou. Please help." He texts him along with the picture. 

Louis is sitting in their living room sipping a cup of tea. He had just gotten home from work. He feels his phone buzz and opens the texts. His cheeks turn bright red and his dick twitches when he sees them. He nearly chokes on his tea. He immediately calls him. Marcel answers hesitantly. "L-Lou.." He whispers quietly. "Shh...baby, you don't have to talk. Just close your eyes and relax, it'll be okay." Louis says calmly, knowing his voice usually helps Marcel relax. Marcel closes his eyes, trying to calm down. "It's okay, you can go. No one is listening, sweetie. It's just you and me." He whispers to him. Marcel's cheeks are bright red. He relaxes a bit, a quick stream of piss shoots out of him which creates a loud splashing noise. His body immediately tenses up because of it and a quiet whimper escapes his lips. He's so close to relief. "You're doing so good, baby boy. Just try to imagine we're alone in our house together. I'm hugging you from behind and rubbing your poor bladder. I'm kissing your neck and whispering to you that it's okay." Louis whispers into the phone.

A longer stream escapes from Marcel's cock. He lets out a quiet moan."yeah, that's good. Just calm down, baby. Imagine how good it'll feel when you finally go." Marcel whimpers a bit, he needs relief now. After a bit more pep talk, Louis gets him to empty about only a fourth of what's in his overfilled bladder. Marcel is panicking. He's suddenly starting to feel very little. He can't do this. "I-I can't d-do it, daddy. I-I can't." His voice is quiet. He whimpers. "Little one, do you think you can leave the bathroom now? I know it hurts but I think you should come home for the day." Louis says. Marcel thinks about it for a second. "I-I'll try to make it home..." He whispers. "Good boy. Daddy will take good care of you when you get home. I promise." He says. Marcel sniffles. He wants to cry. "O-okay." He says. "I'll see you when you get home, be good for daddy." Louis says quickly. "I-I will." He says then ends the call. He pulls up his damp boxers and pants. He cringes in pain as he buttons and zips them. He flushes the toilet and walks out. Most of the people have left by now but there's still a couple people in the bathroom. He walks to the sink and washes his hands quickly. He can feel his cock dribble piss into his already wet boxers. 

He dries his hands and quickly leaves the bathroom. He leaves the building and walks to his car. He'll call in later and say he was really sick and had to leave. He gets in his car and twists his legs together after he sits down. Thankfully, his and Louis' house isn't to far from here. He puts the key in the ignition and untangles his legs. He drives home as quickly as he legally can. It only takes him about 5 minutes to get there but his bladder is nearly completely full again. It's so hard to hold it. He pulls into the driveway. He's starting to slip into his little space again as he parks and gets out gingerly. He slowly makes it to the door and Louis immediately opens it and helps him in. "Come on, Marcy. Let's get you to the bathroom." Louis says. Then he realizes the toilet downstairs is broken. "C-can't. W-won't make it up the stairs, daddy." Marcel whimpers as he leans against the wall, his legs tangled together and his hands gripping his crotch tightly. 

Louis sighs and rushes into the broken bathroom, he grabs one of Marcel's nappies and rushes back to him. He carefully pulls down his pants and boxers and slips the nappy between his legs. He quickly pulls it up and tapes it around his waist. He gently pulls his hands away from his crotch. He hugs Marcel. "You can go now, baby." Marcel hugs back and lets out a moan as his bladder finally allows him to empty it. Piss quickly flows out of him, being adsorbed by the diaper. There's so much. His bladder is large and can hold a lot of piss. The diaper can't handle so much so fast and begins to leak causing some piss to trickle down his long thin legs. He finally finishes emptying his bladder. Louis is still holding him close. Marcel lets out a sob of embarrassment when he feels his wet legs. "T-too much..." Marcel whimpers out as he cries. Louis pulls away slowly and looks down at the soaked nappy. "Poor baby, I should've grabbed a thicker one." Louis says, frowning. "How about we get you in the bath then have some nice dinner?" He asks. Marcel nods quickly and hugs him tightly. "Pwease?" He asks. 

After giving him a nice warm bath, putting him in a fresh nappy, and some clean pajamas he leads him downstairs to the living. He fills him up a bottle with some warm milk. He puts on a children's tv show. "I'll go make some dinner really quickly, just relax in here." He says. Marcel nods and sits on the couch, cuddling up with a blanket and sucking on his bottle contently. Louis walks to the kitchen and makes some Mac and cheese, putting some in two bowls and bringing it out to the living room. He sits next to his baby. "Hungry?" Louis asks. Marcel sits up and nods, opening his mouth. Louis smiles and feeds him spoonfuls of Mac and cheese. "Mm, yummy." Marcel giggles. They eat dinner peacefully. Louis puts on a movie afterwards and Marcel lays his head in his lap, covering up with a blanket. "Love you, daddy." He says quickly. "I love you too, little one. Do you want a paci?" Louis asks. Marcel nods then yawns. Louis grabs a pacifier off the coffee table and pushes it between his lips. He immediately begins sucking on it. Louis smiles and plays with his hair as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I feel hella sick right now which means I had time to write this. I really love it. I know it's weird and unrealistic but I still love it for what it is. I hope you guys like it too. Anyway, I don't have much to say. Please comment your opinions and critiques on this story. All kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
